


Fellowship

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: Blur/Oasis/Gorillaz College AU [4]
Category: Blur, Gorillaz, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: Liam pulls a fast one on the rest of the group, including his own brother.





	Fellowship

                It was finally the weekend after a long first week of classes at Goldsmith’s, the gang had gathered in Dave and Alex’s dorm for a weekend-ly tradition that they were trying to start of Cards Against Humanity game nights.

                They were all sat on the floor in a circle, Graham with his head in Damon’s lap, Jamie resting against Damon’s side, Alex in between Dave’s legs with his head resting against Dave’s chest just under his chin and Liam lying on the floor with his legs draped across his brother’s lap.

                Their own respective decks in their hands, black and white cards strewn in front of them as well as bottles, cans and empty food container’s cluttering Alex and Dave’s usually tidy dorm (that was all Dave’s doing, not Alex’s) the gang was well into the night and they were all starting to fade but trying their best to keep the game alive.

                At this point in time Noel was the card czar, at the beginning of the game Liam had complained that they stick to the rules stated on the card that whoever went to the bathroom last got to be the card czar, but everyone assumed that it was more because Alex had won last game and Liam just really wanted to beat him out for the role of card czar which Alex obliged to after some reasoning from Dave.

                He really was going to be a damned good lawyer.

                “Alternative medicine is now embracing the curative powers of: blank.” Noel stated blandly, he really did sound tired, the bags under his eyes completed the look.

                One by one everyone silently sorted thru their decks, handing various white cards to Noel; he shuffled them before reading them off one by one.

                “Alternative medicine is now embracing the curative powers of: a wheel chair death race, your face, spontaneous human combustion, centaur porn, non-casual sex and…” Noel paused for a moment, squinting at the card before chuckling “Middle Earth, that’s funny, I think I’ll go with that one.” Noel added.

                Liam bolted upright from his position where he was sitting on the floor, his face twisting in confusion.

                “What do you mean ‘that’s funny’? That’s not funny!” Liam exclaimed.

                “I agree, I thought wheel chair death race was much funnier.” Graham piped up.

                “Hey, what about centaur porn?” Alex piped up.

                “Nah, nah, I thought spontaneous human combustion was much funnier.” Jamie added with a smirk.

                “No way, non-casual sex was the best!” Damon exclaimed.

                “I think your face was pretty to the point, don’t you?” Dave added.

                “No it’s not a joke! At the end of the Lord of the Rings series, Frodo and Bilbo go off to Valinor so they won’t die!” Liam exclaimed.

                “But, I thought Valinor wasn’t part of Middle Earth?” Graham questioned.

                “Yes it is!” Liam retorted, Graham backed down, not wanting to add more fuel to the fire.

                “Spoiler alert: they die anyway; the blessing of the undying lands doesn’t work on mortals!” Alex added.

                “Wait Liam, you don’t actually believe that that’s all real, do you?” Noel questioned.

                “Well of course the movies, books and characters are all just works of fiction, but Middle Earth is a quite real place.” Liam replied with the most serious expression.

                Jamie nearly spit out his drink, Graham sat up, a confused look plastered across his face.

                “Wait, Liam, you don’t actually think…” Graham didn’t get to finish what he was saying before Alex interrupted him.

                “Bullshit, you’ve got to be fucking joking! You’d have to be mad to think that Middle Earth is a real place!” Alex exclaimed.

                “It is too, you shitebag!” Liam retorted in a way that made him and Alex look like a pair of bickering children.

                “Really, well if it’s so real then where exactly would Middle Earth be on a map, Liam?” Alex questioned him.

                “It’s between Australia and New Zealand!”  Liam retorted.

                “Are you fucking kidding me? Middle Earth was a soundstage in New Zealand, you dickhead!” Alex exclaimed.

                “Alright, alright, I think we’re all just tired at this point, why don’t we pick this up where we left off tomorrow night?” Noel interrupted.

                “I agree.” Dave added coldly as he abruptly got up from his spot on the floor, letting the back of Alex’s head hit the wood flooring of their dorm with a sickening thud.

                Dave stormed off to where Alex’s side of the room was, pacing back and forth and muttering to himself. Alex slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head before he went in after Dave.

                “David.” Alex stated letting out a sigh.

                Everyone knew that Alex and Dave had been dating for a while now, that’s the real reason that they roomed together, but they would never admit it. After all, Dave was Asexual while Alex was Bisexual but still a bit of a womanizer though he had calmed down since high school, but Dave was also a proud feminist lawyer with a reputation to uphold in his community.

                “Come on, let’s go.” Noel tugged on his brother’s hand as he helped pull him up from the floor to which Liam responded with only a grumble, Noel saying his goodbyes to Jamie, Graham and Damon as he and his brother made his way out of the door.

                Noel confronted Liam on the way back to their dorm with a string of ‘what’s the matter with you’s and questioning him if Paul had put him up to this or something like that to which Liam simply replied with ‘fuck off’ and calling Noel every colorful name in the book that he could think of.

                By the time they had made it back to their dorm, Liam grumbled his way over to his bed as he pulled out his laptop, opening it as he began to furiously type and continued to grumble to himself, Noel figured he must be doing research to prove himself right and Alex wrong which Noel knew was hopeless.

                Noel walked over and flopped down on his bed, feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket as he was flooded with an influx of texts from the group chat.

 

                - jammy_dodger: Noel, you’re not really going to let Liam continue to believe that Middle Earth is a real place, are you?

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Yes.

                - cheeseboy: WHAT.

                - useless_ginge: Why?

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Look, I figure Paul probably put him up to this when he was younger and he’s just happened to hold onto it this long. He’s going to find out eventually, let him find out for himself, it’s not my problem.

                - goldengrahamcracker: Noel’s right, he IS an adult you guys, let him handle it himself.

                -deadmau5-without-the-hat: Thank you Graham.

                - goldengrahamcracker: Welcome.  :)

                - Dan_Abnormal: You guys do recall that Liam is in this group chat as well right?

                - cheeseboy: Fuck if I care.

                - useless_ginge: STEVEN!

                - cheeseboy: DAVID!

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Liam’s currently sat in his bed, furiously typing away on his laptop, I don’t think we’re going to have to worry about him finding out about this for a while.

                - cheeseboy: Good.

 

                Noel smiled, setting his phone on his bedside table, he pulled out his laptop as well, he figured now would be a good time to clean out his email and get started on some of his assignments.

                Hours had passed, it was now late into the night, Noel had changed out of his clothes and was now instead wearing a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms, he had had to put on his glasses midway thru typing a paper because his eyes were killing him.

                Liam emerged from his side of the room, he was shirtless wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, he looked tired.

                He crossed to the empty side of Noel’s bed and flopped down face first onto it.

                “Well?” Noel piped up.

                “Well what?” Liam asked, muffled.

                “Did you find anything out?” Noel asked.

                “Couldn’t find Middle Earth on any map, but I know it’s out there somewhere.” Liam responded, Noel gave his brother an incredulous look.

                “Did Paul put you up to this or something?” Noel asked.

                “No, Paul didn’t put me up to this.” Liam responded trying to do his best impression of Noel to annoy him, but instead it made Noel laugh since him and Liam sounded exactly alike when they talked anyway.

                Liam sat there for a moment, his head to the side facing Noel’s direction, he smiled as he began to laugh quietly, and that’s when the realization hit Noel.

                Noel eyes widened, his mouth dropped open slightly, he had stopped typing at this point, his paper having been completely forgotten.

                “You put them on tonight didn’t you?” Noel asked quietly.

                “Oh hell yeah I did, you’re just now realizing this?” Liam replied with the upmost confidence.

                Noel began to laugh and so did Liam, Noel took off his glasses and rubbed his face before turning to face Liam again who was laughing so hard that he had to wipe away a tear from the corner of his eye.

                “I’m always seen as the blonde of the group, I figured now was the perfect time to put them thru the ringer.” Liam piped up.

                “Shit, I’ll tell you those theatre classes did you well, you even had me fooled!” Noel stated, his laughter quieting “When are you gonna tell them?” Noel asked.

                “The governments always been hiding things form us Noel, like the real location of Middle Earth…” Liam stated as he got up form Noel’s bed, walking back to his own, Noel shot him a strange look to which Liam just smiled “I’ll tell them eventually.

                “Liam, what in the hell could the government possibly be hiding from us?” Noel questioned, Liam stuck his head around the corner.

                “Black helicopters, explain those Noel.” Liam added before disappearing again.

                Noel just chuckled; he went back to writing his paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a piece of trash one-shot that I wrote.
> 
> Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the short hiatus again but getting used to my new schedule what with being back in school and having to juggle everything has been tough, but I am back and finally keeping my promise in updating this series like I said I would.  
> This is literally a piece of shit one shot I had the idea for while sitting in class, it's not that great to me but I tried to make it as long and as funny as I could possibly make it while still giving it substance.  
> For some reason I've been having trouble coming up with writing ideas for this series and I don't know why but hopefully I can get into the grove of writing for two series but until then I hope this is enjoyable enough for you guys for now!  
> I will be updating my Hawaii Five O series as well (most likely tonight cause it's the only time I have time).  
> So all in all hopefully I can get a consistent schedule going for myself and start giving this series material the same love I've been giving to my other one but until then please bare with me, but I hope you enjoy my work anyways!  
> Ta-ta for now <3


End file.
